CDM-Estoy Contigo
by LadyKyaraYaoi04
Summary: En resumen:Castiel y Lynn/Sucrette/ Son hermanastros, sin embargo esta ultima aun no lo sabe y el pelirrojo 'la odia' por algo que ella supuestamente hizo...pero... ¿En verdad fue ella?, ¿En verdad la odia?.Oh no se sabe pero ustedes odiaran más a cierta personita de Corazón de Melón x3
1. Chapter 1

**El regreso de mi peor pesadilla-Cap. 1**

_**Mi nuevo papi decidio anotarme en un Instituto porque soy un peligro jiji_ **_

_Cerro su cuaderno y lo metio en la mochila luego de escribir aquellas palabras con una sonrisa casi nombre era Lynn, tenía 16 años, su cabello era largo y ondulado de color marrón, sus ojos eran verde agua, hermosos para cualquiera... que no la las escaleras corriendo para encontrarse con ''su nuevo papi'', Farrés, un profesor del Instituto Sweet Amoris._

_-¿Lista Lynn?-Le pregunto cariñosamente el señor-_

_-Si si si papi-Decía ella dando saltitos, actuaba como una niña de 10 años-_

_El hombre tan solo sonrío recordando todo lo que tuvo que hacer para sacarla de aquel lugar... del Manicomio._

_-''Ciertamente me costo mucho pero... valio la pena''-Penso Farrés sonriendo mientras veía como Lynn entraba a su auto completamente emocionada, nunca había ido a una escuela normal ni mucho menos a un Instituto-_

_Al llegar el hombre aparco el auto detras del Instituto y entro con su ''hija'' a este. Fueron directamente a dirección para hablar con la directora sin rodeos, aun que apenas entraron Lynn ya estaba corriendo por todos lados llamando un ''poco'' la atención._

_-Hija ven-Llamo Farrés entrando a la dirección, Lynn asintio y entro que nadie lo creyera, ella quería mucho a su nuevo papi, él la había sacado de aquel lugar... Él la ayudaba para que no tuviera más esas pesadillas-_

_-Oh Señor Farrés, ella debe ser su hija, ¿Verdad?-Pregunto la directora quitando la vista de sus papeles y levantandose del escritorio para saludar a ambos-_

_-Si, es ella. Lynn... -Dijo mirandola, a lo que esta asintio. Su papi ya le había dicho lo que debía hacer al estar allí, incluso lo ensayaron por si las dudas-_

_-Me llamo Lynn Black, soy la hija adoptiva del Señor Farrés, mi nuevo papi-Dijo esto ultimo con un tono de felicidad-Es un gusto conocerla Señora Directora, muchas gracias por haberme aceptado en su gran Instituto-_

_-Vaya que educada-Dijo la directora sorprendida-El gusto es mío al parecer serás una gran alumna-Sonriendo-Ten aquí están tus horarios, si tienes alguna duda ven a preguntarmelo o preguntale a algunos de tus compañeros, estoy segura que ellos te ayudaran-Entregandole un papel con los horarios, las salas y las materias-_

_-Ve hija, si necesitas dinero o alguna otra cosa me avisas, estare en la sala de profesores-Dijo Farrés dandole un libro y sonriendole con dulzura-_

_-¡Si papi!-Dijo ella abrazandolo-Hasta luego Señora Directora-Se despidió y salio de allí-_

_Una vez estuvieron solos la directora y el profesor..._

_-Me cuesta creer que ella sea una asesina-Dijo seriamente la directora, sentandose y bajando la vista a sus papeles-Supongo que me debe explicar mejor la situacion señor Farrés-Seria sin subir la vista-_

_-Bueno, ella era la hija de mi hermano. Su madre murió en el parto y mi hermano se suicido al viviendo en un orfanato hasta que la adoptaron, una familia peculiar único que se es que cuando cumplio sus 13 años, el padrastro intento violarla... O bueno esa es la conclusión que sacarón al ver las marcas en su otro día se encontraron los cuerpos de sus padrastros, el único que sobrevivio fue el hijo de sangre de sus padres adoptivos, ''su hermanastro''.Como era menor de edad no la encarcelaron, pero cuando le tomaron una prueba para ver como estaba mentalmente.. La encerraron en un Manicomio y me costo mucho sacarla de allí pero lo logre-Dijo cortando la oración, en verdad no quería hablar del estado mental de su ''pequeña nueva hija''-_

_-Eso es traumante...-Fue lo único que salio de la boca de la Directora-_

_-Si eso es todo me retiro,tengo una clase a primera hora-La señora asintio-Con su permiso-Salio de allí con un rostro serio, esperaba que de ahora en adelante todo sea mas lindo y fácil para Lynn-_

_**Con Lynn**_

_Se encontraba en el patio mirando para todos lados, hacia un rato había tocado la campana y todos habían entrado a clases por lo cual no tenía a quien recurrir. ¿Se había perdido? Buen punto, si, se perdio._

_-''Noooo''-Pensaba-''Mi papi dijo que no llegara tarde''-Triste-_

_-Hey, ¿Tu también te saltas las clases o que?-Pregunto una voz masculina a sus espaldas-_

_Lynn volteo y se encontro con un chico de masomenos su misma edad, tenía el cabello rojo y unos ojos grises. Vestía de manera rebelde y su remera parecía ser de una banda._

_-¿Saltarme las clases?...-Se quedo pensando unos segundos-¿Las clases se saltán?, ¿Como es eso?, ¿Con una soga?-Preguntaba con una cara completamente confundida-_

_-¡Claro que no! ¿Eres tonta o q...?-Se quedo callado al observarla mejor... Cabello marrón, ojos verde agua,cara inocente... una cara que conocía bastante bien-¿Como te llamas?-Pregunto-_

_-No puedo decirle mi nombre a un desconocido,mi papi dijo que eso esta mal-Dijo como la ''niña buena que era''-_

_-Tks yo soy Castiel-Solto de mala manera-¿Tú como te llamas? Quiero saber tu nombre-_

_-Castiel mucho gusto-Acercandose le dio un beso rapido en la mejilla y volvio a tomar distancia-_

_-¿Pero que haces?-Se quejó el pelirrojo-¡¿Me vas a decir como te llamas o no?!-Gritó ya algo molesto-_

_-Lynn Black!-Grito ella pensando que estaban jugando a gritar-_

_El pelirrojo de quedo quieto un momento, un millon de imagenes vinieron a su cabeza en un segundo, recordando aquella trágica noche en la cual había perdido a sus padres en un asesinato... asesinato que ELLA cometió._

_-No... puede... ser...-Susurro perdido-_

_-¿Que cosa?-Pregunto Lynn inocentemente hasta que parecio caer en la cuenta de algo-¿Hermanito?...-_

_Continuara-_


	2. Chapter 2 ¿Hermanos?

_**Capitulo 2-¿Hermanos?**_

Castiel se quedo de piedra, no podía ser cierto..¿verdad?, ella no era su hermana, no, no lo era, no era ...no era...

-Castiel-Escucho la voz de Lynn, haciendo que saliera de sus pensamientos-Recuerdo ese nombre, mi papi Farres dijo que tenia un hermano que se llamaba así...Cass suena mejor, nop?-Pregunto inocentemente antes de bajar la mirada y volver a preguntar-¿Herma..nito?-

El pelirrojo sintió como si una daga se le clavara en el corazón.

-Tks no se de que hablas-Mintió volteando-Y no, no suena nombre es Castiel-

-Él decía lo mismo-Dijo la chica sonriendo-¿Sabes? No recuerdo gran cosa de mi infancia, solo lo recuerdo a é papi dijo que es porque era la única persona importante que...-Se callo al ver como el pelirrojo apretaba fuertemente sus puños hasta tal punto de tener los nudillos blancos-Tal vez no eres mi hermanito, lo siento es que... parece que lo extraño-Rió mostrando una hermosa sonrisa..fingida-

-Si tal vez sea eso-Mintió nuevamente, él la reconocería donde fuera, era hermana, la única chica que tenia en su corazón aún después de aquel ''accidente''-Por cierto ¿Eras tu la loca que gritaba hace un momento?-Intento cambiar de tema, normalmente si no quería hablar más con alguien lo mandaba a ''contar las estrellas'' pero ese era un caso especial, _**a pesar de todo lo que sucedió**_ Castiel no quería lastimarla, aunque luego se aseguraría de si sus sospechas eran reales y en verdad era su hermana-

-Oh es que...¡Me emocione tanto!-Casi grito-¡Es la primera vez que vengo a una escuela...no... a un Instituto, no sabia que era así de grandototototote!-Movió sus brazos como si tuviera algo enorme entre ellos, dando a entender lo que trataba de decir-Tan grande que me perdí-Soltó de repente, bajando los brazos y empezando a jugar con sus dedos-

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

-Entra al instituto y golpea en la primer puerta que veas a la izquierda, esa es la Sala de rubio idiota te ayudara a ubicarte-Esa sería la única ayuda que le daría, con su aparición tenía que atender muchos asuntos, entre ellos encontrar al responsable de que su hermana, **_aun no comprobado_**, este en su mismo Instituto-

-Si es idiota ¿Como me ayudara?-Pregunto Lynn cruzándose de brazos mientras fruncía un poco el ceño, como intentando comprender la situación-Necesito, mínimo, alguien con cerebro-

-Dios-Castiel tuvo que reprimir una carcajada, esa chica...¿estaba bien de la cabeza?, comenzaba a dudarlo-Tú solo ve, aunque es pequeño si tiene cerebro-Rió-

La pelimarrón se quedo observándolo unos segundos al ver esa sonrisa, un flash paso por su mente, sobresaltándola un poco.

/**FlashBack**/

-O-oye! Esperameeeeee!-Gritaba un chico pelirrojo siguiéndola, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su parecer ese día todos habían olvidado algo, excepto ella-

-''Yo te hare un regalo,hermanito''-Pensaba una pequeña Lynn riendo mientras era ''perseguida'' por un sonriente niño de cabellos rojos-

/**FinFlashBack**/

Lynn se sobresalto un poco al sentir la mano de Castiel en su hombro, levanto la mirada y él frunció un poco el ceño, alejándose.

-Te fuiste al planeta Marte y no volvías-Bromeo-Vete rápido, ese delegaducho tiene habilidades ninja y si no lo encuentras ahora te perderás de enserio-La ojiverde se quedo observándolo-

-¿Tengo algo en la cara?-Bufo Castiel-

-No, lo siento-Negó Lynn más tranquila de lo usual, volteo y siguiendo las indicaciones del pelirrojo se adentro en lo que, suponía, era la Sala de Delegados-''Él...Castiel... tiene la misma sonrisa que mi hermano...''-Pensaba arrugando la nariz en un gesto de irritación, era su hermanito ¿si o no?-

-Disculpa-Una suave voz la saco de sus pensamientos-¿Eres la nueva verdad?-

-Si, lo siento es que... me perdí y me dijeron que venga aquí...ah...eg...-A Lynn le entraron unas ganas tremendas de desparramar todos los papeles que se encontraban bien ordenados en el escritorio, ella era conocida por destruir todo por diversión...aunque aveces lo hacia de puro embargo no podía causarle problemas a su papi, no después de todo lo que hizo por y se cruzo de brazos, bajando la vista al suelo-

-Mi nombre es Nathaniel, soy el delegado princip...-

-Ah! El idiota!-Le interrumpió Lynn, recordando lo que el pelirrojo le había dicho-

-¿Como dices?-Pregunto Nathaniel desconcertado-

-Si si, el chico pelirrojo me dijo que tu cerebro es pequeño...-Se quedo pensativa unos segundos-¿Sera que aun así puedes ayudarme a encontrar mi salón?-

Nathaniel se llevo una mano a la frente, haciendo una mueca muy divertida para Lynn, la cual ya estaba anotando mentalmente buscar información del rubio para poder hacer que ponga esa cara muchas veces más.

-Oh veo que ya conociste a no, te equivocas, si tengo cerebro y, sin presumir, soy el mejor de la único descerebrado es él-Gruño Nath-Y lo siento pero tengo que hacer el papeleo y no podre ayudarte-Termino de decir, volviendo a su trabajo-

Lynn se le quedo mirando unos segundos antes de salir del salón.

-''Pfff ni que le suplicara''-Pensó sacandole la lengua a la nada-''Sin embargo, ya perdí dos horas, papá se enojara''-Volvió a mirar el papel donde decía los horarios y demás-''No me queda de otra que recorrer el pasillo''-

Y, tal como lo pensó, empezó a embargo, parecía que todo estaba en su contra, cada vez que llegaba al salón que le tocaba, el timbre sonaba avisando la próxima hora y haciendo que ella empezara a buscar el siguiente saló así todo el día y no tomo ni una maldita clase.

-''Veamos el lado positivo...''-Pensaba con una venita en la frente, tratando de calmarse-''Memorice los pasillos y le pinte la taquilla a una tal Amber, algo es algo''-Volteo y se encamino a la salida sonriendo como una niña, sin percatarse de que alguien le seguía con la mirada-

_**/EnOtraParte**_

Castiel se encontraba apoyado en la puerta de la Dirección, sin la más mínima intención de demostrarle respeto a la Directora, la cual se encontraba sentada en su escritorio frente a él.

-¿Y bien?-Pregunto el pelirrojo empezando a impacientarse-

-Mmm...No sabría que decirte es la hija adoptiva del profesor de Historia Farrés, tiene apenas 16 años y nunca ha ido a una Institución, tal vez lo que te dijo fue por estar en un ambiente tan.. nuevo para ella-Trato de explicar la Directora, aunque bien sabía que estaba mintiendo no quería delatar al profesor ya que este no le había dicho que hacer en caso de que Castiel preguntara-

-No vine a preguntarle la edad ni nada por el esti...-Se quedo callado al percatarse de algo, dio media vuelta y se fue de allí murmurando un simple gracias-

-No tiene nada de respeto hacia sus mayores, ¿Verdad Kiki?-Le pregunto al cachorrito-¿Kiki?-Repitio al ver que no estaba-¡KIKI!-Grito saliendo de su despacho como si hubiera visto un demonio-

_**/ConCastiel/**_

Iba caminando por los pasillos con las manos en los bolsillos, ese día tenía que jugar baloncesto por lo que se quedaba una hora más en el Instituto.

-Tks Tendré que hablar con ese profesor idiota mañana, ya terminaron las horas-Se quejo yendo hacia el club, que equivocado estaba-

-¡OYE TU BULTO APESTOSO VEN AQUÍ!-

Castiel vio algo pequeño pasar entre sus piernas antes de que alguien chocara fuertemente contra él, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-¿Pero que...? ¿¡Lynn!?-Grito sobandose la cabeza mientras observaba a la chica que estaba sobre él-¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo!?-

Ella lejos de prestarle algo de atención se levanto nuevamente, hablando tan rápido que una palabra se entendía menos que la otra.

-MeEstabaPorIrPeroLaViejaMeAtrapoYMeDijoQueAtrapeAEsaCosaLlamadaKikiONoMeIbaNuncaMásAMiCasa-Luego de decir semejante oración tan rápido tomo aire y empezó a correr nuevamente, gritándole unas cuantas maldiciones en váyase a saber que idioma al pequeño perro que no paraba de correr-

-¡Lynn!-Castiel volteo con una venita en la frente, ¿Ahora quien molestaba?-Lo lamento mucho es muy impulsiva y suele creerse todo lo que le di...-Farrés se detuvo al ver con quien había chocado su ''hijita'', empezando a ponerse nervioso-...cen..-

-Contigo quería hablar-Dijo Castiel sin el más mínimo respeto, agarrando a Farrés de la remera y llevándoselo bajo un árbol, donde nadie los molestara-¿Quién es ella y por qué piensa que soy su hermano?-Directo al grano, quería saber si estaba equivocado... o en realidad era ella-

El profesor solo se acomodo la remera, carraspeando un poco mientras se acomodaba los lentes también.

-Lynn Black,16...-

-¡QUIERO SABER SI ES MI MALDITA HERMANA NO CUANTOS AÑOS TIENE IDIOTA!-Exploto el pelirrojo, controlándose para no pegarle un buen puñetazo-

-¿La que ...asesino a tus padres a sus..13 años?-Susurro Farrés con cautela, viendo como Castiel se quedaba de piedra sin saber que responder-Si eso es lo que querías saber, si, es te pido de la mejor manera que no se lo digas, en mi opinión, ya sufrió mucho por algo que NO hizo y tanto tu como yo sabemos que es así, ella no fue-Su voz sonaba a reproche, como si le estuviera reclamando algo y eso al chico no le gusto-

-¿¡Que demonios puedes saber tú!?,¡No puedo decir si se lo merecía o no ni tampoco si fue ella!...Pero creo.. que las pruebas estaban más que claras, y tu... tienes que decirme porqué demonios la trajiste aquí si no querías que se encontrara conmigo-La voz de Castiel sonaba amenazante, exigiendo una respuesta si no quería morir ahí mismo-

-La traje porque no puedo dejarla sola ni un momento-Soltó con tranquilidad-¿Sabes donde estuvo tu querida hermana todo este tiempo?, en el hermoso Manicomio-Dijo con sarcasmo-3 años de su vida en ese lugar cuando en realidad no estaba loca, estar 3 años ahí fue lo que la volvieron así, ella era normal... hasta que la sola en casa es lo mismo que dejar que se mate o que la destruya.-

Castiel no dijo nada, ¿En el manicomio?, ¿Como mierda llego allá?.

-No me importa, después de lo que hizo dejo bien claro lo poco que le importaba la familia y digas lo que digas, lo vi con mis propios ojos.¿O diras que también estoy loco?-

-¡TE ATRAPE MUGROSO!-Se escucho el grito victorioso de Lynn a lo lejos, ambos voltearon viendo como la chica se acercaba corriendo con Kiki en sus brazos, lo agarraba tan fuerte que casi no lo dejaba respirar-¡TOMA, DÁSELO A LA VIEJA!-Obligo a Castiel a tomar a la cosa en sus brazos para luego agarrar de la mano a su papi y correr hacia el estacionamiento-¡Quiero chocolatada!-Decía dando saltitos mientras arrastraba a Farrés hasta su auto-

Castiel tan solo entrecerró los ojos, observando como se iban.

-Con que volviste...-Susurro, sintiendo como el viento mesia sus rojos cabellos-...Hermana-Esto último lo dijo de una manera no muy bonita, estrujando al pobre perrito que ya se estaba despidiendo del mundo al no poder respirar-

Continuara-

Arigato por sus reviews,espero no haberles los siguientes capítulos se irán revelando más secretos sobre su pasado e irán apareciendo los demás personajes de CDM y claro...

_**LasTravesurasDeLynnNoPuedenFaltar**_

Gracias por leer! n_n


	3. Armin-Debrah

**Capitulo 3-Armin**

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, sintiendo un dolor en mi nuca como si alguien me la ubiera golpeado a mi alrededor para intentar descubrir donde me encontraba pero todo estaba oscuro y no había ninguna mi mano a mi cuello para sobarmelo ya que dolia mucho sin embargo... sentí algo líquido, haciendo que me y me anime a probar un poco...

**Sangre.**

Me sobresalte escupiendo con asco e intente levantarme, pero sentí algo en mi otra mano por lo que me sin cuidado alguno, cortandome con el filo de un..¿Cuchillo?,no etendía nada, ¿Sangre?,¿Cuchillo?,¿Dolor?.Lo último que recordaba era que estaba hablando alegremente con la mejor amiga de mi hermanito cuando de pronto algo me golpeo y... embargo, antes de haber cerrado mis ojos pude ver como ella sonreía, como si ubiera cumplido algo...como si no le importara que yo me desplomara delante de sus ojos.¿Acaso ella me hizo esto? ¿Donde demonios se supone que estoy? ¡No veo nada!.

Estaba comenzando a desesperarme cuando una fuerte luz aparecio, obligandome a cerrar mis ojos por unos pude acostumbrarme los volví a abrir, viendo claramente donde estaba.

Me encontraba en casa, sentada a los pies de las escaleras con un cuchillo en la mano y rodeada de un liquido rojo, la fuerte luz era la del Sol, al parecer era de día y el que había abierto la puerta...

-¿Qué...qué hiciste...?-Susurro mi hermano con una cara de completo horror, no entendía, no hice nada, ni siquiera sabía si esa sangre era mí embargo, cuando observe mejor a mi alrededor supe a lo que se referí muy lejos de mi, estaban los cuerpos...de mis padrastros...de sus padres...-

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Abrió sus ojos como si hubiera visto al diablo,observo para todos lados completamente asustada.

-Es mi cuarto...es mi cuarto...-Susurraba Lynn, la cual se encontraba sentada en su cama, con la frente perlada de sudor y los ojos bien abiertos-Solo fue un sueño...Solo fue un sueño...-Entrecerro los ojos mientras muchas lagrimas salian de ellos-Solo fue un recuerdo...-Se abrazo asimisma, sin conseguir que su corazón acelerado se calmara-Solo fue un recuerdo...yo no hice nada...no...-

Se quedo en esa posición unos segundos antes de animarse a tomar el reloj para ver la hora.

Las 11:00..._Las Once._

Entrecerró los ojos, mientras se volvía a recostar abrazando al reloj como si fuera un osito de peluche.

-Las once...-Susurro, el brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido, dejando paso a un color opaco, nada que ver con sus habituales ojos verdes lleno de brillo...brillo de locura y diversió lo único que tenían era vacío, como si estuviera muerta y es que su mente parecía estar a mil años plus de su época-

**FLASH BACK**

-Miraa, mira lo que me encontré!-Gritaba una niña de ojos verdes, estaba toda llena de lodo y su cabello, que le llegaba solo hasta por los hombros, estaba todo mojado-

-¿Otra vez?, ¡Te vas a resfriar!-Gruño el niño de cabellos rojos, él a diferencia de su ''hermanita'' estaba impecable sentado en la rama de un árbol-

-Cass mira que bonito, ¿Bajas?-Le pregunto dulcemente, sabía que a su hermano no le gustaba que le den ordenes-

-Si si,ya voy-Apenas bajo del árbol la niña se le acerco-

-Mira-Dijo y abrió la mano, en ella habían muchas piedras brillantes-

-¿De dónde las sacaste?-Pregunto Castiel sorprendido-

-¡Las encontré!, pero solo estaban estas...-

**_Caastieel! Lyynnn!_**

Se escucho el grito de su madre.

-Mamá me volverá a regañar por no cuidarte-Dijo Castiel cruzándose de brazos y fingiendo molestia, aun que no le importaba veía tan tierna... tan frágil, que le daban ganas de protegerla de todo y tenerla solo para él-''¿Que demonios estoy pensando?''-Se regaño asimismo-

-Perdón hermanito-Susurro Lynn triste-¡Pero ya vas a ver!-Grito empezando a correr hacia la casa-

-O-oye! Esperameeeeee!-Grito el pelirrojo siguiéndola, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, aun que todos se hayan olvidado de algo... estar con esa loca lo ponía de mejor humor-(Mención leve de este Flash Back en el capitulo anterior)

Entre cena, charla, juegos, travesuras y regaños...Cayo la noche y la hermosa Luna Llena se dejo ver en todo su esplendor.

Se encontraba acostado observando la Luna Llena a través de la ventana que estaba al lado de su cama. Hasta que escucho un ruido que lo hizo voltear.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto Castiel frotándose los ojos, mirar tanto la Luna le daba sueño-¡Son las _once_ de la noche!-

Lynn no dijo nada solo se subió a la cama y se sentó del lado de la ventana, mirando a Castiel con ternura.

-Lynn, ¡Estaba viendo la Luna!-Se quejo el pelirrojo-

-Mira-Dijo mostrandole una pulsera que tenía brillo propio-La hice con las piedras que encontré, solo que me costo un poco para que no te lastimara-

-¿Para que no me lastimara?-Pregunto confundido-

-Si, cuando te la pusiera-Respondió sonriendo tomando la mano del pelirrojo y poniéndosela-Te la regalo, Feliz cumpleaños hermanito-

-E..eh?-Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir-

-Si, ¿O me confundí de fecha?-Pregunto Lynn empezando a ponerse triste-

-¿Qué? ¡No!-Reacciono Castiel-S...si es hoy-Susurro bajando la mirada-

-¿Por qué mamá ni papá te saludaron?-Volvió a preguntar la niña inocentemente-

-Por qué... se olvidaron-Respondió el pelirrojo acostándose boca arriba, observando la pulsera que su hermanita le había regalado-

-Cass-

-¿Si?-Pregunto con ternura-''Creo que me estoy ablandando''-Pensó al percatarse del tono de voz que había usado-

-Etto... ¿Me...? ... ¿Puedo...? ... ah no nada, me voy a dormir. Hasta mañana hermanito-Susurro colorada empezando a bajarse-

-Hey, si puedes-Dijo Castiel riendo-Si puedes quedarte a dormir conmigo,tonta jajaja-

-No soy tonta, no te rías-Se quejo Lynn inflando los cachetes-

-Ven jaja-Dándole la mano-

Lynn volvió a subirse solo que esta vez se acostó.

-Hasta mañana-Susurro la ojiverde abrazándolo con fuerza-''_Las once_ de la noche... la mejor noche de todas... once...''-Fue su último pensamiento antes de caer rendida en un profundo sueño-

-Hasta mañana... Lynn-Dijo el pelirrojo tapándola mientras le correspondía el abrazo-''Con 14 años y durmiendo con mi hermana''-Pensó riéndose de si mismo hasta quedar completamente dormido-

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Se sobresalto al sentir como la movían con algo de fuerza, saliendo del trance al que había entrado.

-¿Mmm...?-Murmuro Lynn, sentándose en la cama y frotándose un ojo sin soltar el reloj-

-Lynn, ya van a ser las 12 y llegaremos tarde, vamos vístete, el desayuno ya esta espero abajo ¿Si?-Con ternura y cuidado, Farrés deposito un beso en la frente de su hija, dedicándole una ultima mirada y saliendo del cuarto para que esta pudiera cambiarse-

-Ya son las 12-Dijo la ojiverde, mirando el reloj y dejándolo casi con enojo en la mesita de noche-¡Hoy es un nuevo día!-Grito levantándose de repente y abriendo el ropero de un manotazo, empezando a sacar todo lo que tenía-

_**Desde woki tokis hasta escopetas de pintura.**_

**/**

Farrés tomaba el café tranquilamente mientras veía si tenía todo lo necesario para la clase de ese dí escuchaba como arriba, específicamente la habitación de su _adorada e inocente hija_, parecía llevarse a cabo la Guerra iba a ir a ver que era, mejor dicho, no le convenía ir a ver que era si quería llegar completo al Instituto.

Luego de media hora vio como Lynn bajaba corriendo y casi tira todos los apuntes que tenía en la mano al verla.

-Ne ne Papi, ¿No que estoy bonita?-Pregunto sonriendo, tenía unos shorts militares junto con unas botas negras que le llegaban hasta la rodilla, un top negro que/obviamente/dejaba a la vista su ombligo y un chaleco blanco sobre sus manos tenía puesto unos guantes oscuros sin dedos y una cadena en su short-

Pero claro que a Farrés no le asusto eso.

Lo que lo asusto fue que su mochila estaba más grande de lo normal, tal vez _/Solo Tal Vez/ _un poco grande...

¡Comun demonio era enorme ni con toda la suerte del mundo lo disimulabas!

Tal vez eso no era tanto para alarmarse, pero él era su padre y la conocía, además de que por un descuido de Lynn una bomba apestosa se podía ver por uno de los rebalsados bolsillos de su mochila.

-Lynn no puedes llevar todo eso-Negó Farrés rápidamente, la mirada de su adorable hija cambio y ahora parecía la de un demonio-

-Si puedo y la llevare-Dijo cortante, caminando hacia la puerta-No desayunare hoy papi-

Ah pero Farrés no lo dejaría así, dijo que no llevaría esa cosa y no lo haría!

**En El Instituto**

Una alegre Lynn corría por los pasillos directo a las escaleras mientras todas las miradas se centraban en la enorme mochila que llevaba cargando como si no pesara nada.

Oh si, ella siempre ganaba y su padre no era la excepción.

Sonrió, primero tendría que conocer a sus compañeros.

_Sus más grandes miedos._

Genial! Ese primer día en el instituto sería muy divertido!.

Aun que...Freno a mitad de las cierto, no conocía a nadie y había llevado todo aquello...

-¡Oye tu!-Una voz femenina y completamente agresiva hizo que volteara, encontrándose con una chica de cabellos marrones y ojos celestes, era muy bonita y tenía una gran escote además de un montón de tatuajes-Podrías correrte por favor, debo llegar a mi clase-Lynn frunció un poco el ceño al notar como su horrenda voz había cambiado de ser agresiva a ser tierna cuando unos chicos pasaron por su lado-

-No, no puedo-Contesto con simpleza la ojiverde, encogiéndose de hombros y demostrando lo poco que le importaba la persona que tenía en frente-

-Bien, no fue una pregunta-Estaba a punto de empujarla cuando escucho que gritaban su nombre a lo lejos-

**¡Debrah!**

-''¿Debrah...?''-Pensó Lynn, mirándola todavía peor, ese nombre no le gustaba-

-Oh, Iris hermosa justo estaba por ir a mi clase pero no me deja pasar-Dijo con voz lastimera cuando la chica de cabellos anaranjados que la llamaba había llegado hasta ella-

-¿Ella?-Pregunto la joven observándola-Nunca te había visto, ¿Eres nueva?-Volvió a preguntar Iris dirigiéndose a Lynn, la cual seguía en su mundo-

-''Debrah, ¿Esa Debrah?''-Pensaba, a la vez que un fuerte recuerdo golpeaba su mente-

**Flash Back**

-Jajaja debiste ver la cara de mi hermanito-Gritaba una mini Lynn, corriendo alrededor de una niña un poco más grande que ella, de ojos celestes y cabellos marrones-

-No debiste tirarle agua fría mientras dormía-Susurro la mayor con un fingido tono tierno, cosa que Lynn no notaba debido a su único que la pequeña ojiverde notaba era la cara de pocos amigos que la ''mejor amiga de su hermanito'' tenía cada vez que hablaba con ella, aun que no le tomaba mucha importancia-

-¡Pero Debrah..! Era tan...-

**Debrah sonrió de repente.**

**Un golpe seco en la nuca.**

**Una cínica sonrisa.**

**Odio hacia la chica que tenía en frente.**

**Oscuridad.**

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-Oye te estamos hablando-La voz de Iris la saco de su mundo de pensamientos, aun que Lynn siguió sin prestarle atención, mirando a Debrah para preguntarle-

-¿Debrah Cobo?-

-Si, la misma.¿Como me conoces? Oh lo siento cierto que soy muy popular-Rió-

Lynn estuvo por decir algo pero el timbre sonó y no tuvo más remedio que lanzarle una mirada de odio y seguir su camino escaleras arriba, permitiendoles pasar.

Las vio perderse por una de las tantas puertas que tenía aquel pasillo, empezó a recordar a Debrah, sus tatuajes, el gran única diferencia era que tenía mas tatuajes que antes, sin duda alguna esa era la zorra que la si, ella lo sabía, podría estar loca o lo que sea, pero no era ninguna tonta.

Tiro su mochila escondiéndola en algún lugar y tomando solo las cosas necesarias, adentrándose a la clase de Biologí ganas de hacer jugarretas se habían esfumado y ahora solo pensaba en esa pendeja que se había atrevido a aprovecharse de su inocencia, de alejarla de su hermanito...

Unos mechones cubrieron sus verdes ojos cuando entro por la puerta y se sentó en un lugar alejado, ignorando los regaños del profesor.

Se había atrevido a alejarla de su hermano.

-Disculpa... ¿Te encuentras bien?-Pregunto una voz masculina a sus espaldas, y la hubiera ignorado de no ser porque la conocía a la perfección-

-¿Armin?-Susurro Lynn volteando-

-¡Me recuerdas!-Casi grito, ganándose una mala mirada de parte de su hermano, el cual estaba sentado detrás de él-Así que ya saliste de aquel lugar, me alegro mucho-Dijo bajando un poco la voz y acercándose más a la ojiverde, aprovechando que el profesor estaba de espaldas escribiendo en la pizarra-

-Si, ya salí del Manicomio-Dijo lo más bajo que pudo-Y claro que te recuerdo, siempre te quedabas a hablar conmigo a pesar de que ibas a visitar a tu abuelo-

El pelinegro río, era abuelo favorito estaba loco, desde que tenía memoria lo visitaba en aquel que un día vio llegar a una niña de masomenos su misma edad, mentiría si dijera que no se embobo con su que el gesto dolido y el miedo en sus ojos hizo que algo dentro de él se día se animo a hablarle, ella le respondió bien, cosa que lo confundió pasaban los días se hicieron mejores amigos y Armin empezó a visitarla a ella también, aun que nunca pregunto el porque, el ¿Por que estaba ahí si a sus ojos era normal?, ¿Por que estaba ahí cuando era tan tierna.. tan.. única?.

-Lamento haberte dejado me habían llevado algo lejos, pero la verdad es que me alegra mucho que vayamos al mismo Instituto-Susurro regalandole una tierna sonrisa-

-Gracias...Sin ti tal vez no lo hubiera soportado...-Lynn se acerco y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla antes de volver a prestar atención al frente, sin notar el rubor que se había formado en las mejillas del gemelo-

-''Que bien, Armin esta aquí, no estoy tan sola''-Pensó Lynn sonriendo, pero de un momento a otro su sonrisa se esfumo-_'__'Espero que Debrah le siga teniendo miedo a las arañas...Aun que tal vez entre insectos se entiendan''_-

**Continuara-**

**Reviews?**


	4. Estoy contigo

_''Recuerdo que Armin me había hablado acerca de que tenía un hermano gemelo, pero...''_

-¿Es natural?-Pregunto Lynn toqueteando los azules cabellos de Alexy, como queriendo comprobar que no usaba tinte-

-Si, lo es-Respondió el gemelo divertido-

-No se parecen en lo que en apariencia respecta-Murmuro luego de soltar los finos cabellos del había terminado la hora de Biología había arrastrado a Armin hacia la salida y, de paso, conoció a su cual los había seguido intrigado por el comportamiento tan _sumiso_ que tenía su hermano frente a ella-

-Me lo habían dicho, aunque yo elijo su ropa-Se burló mirando a Armin, el cual se encontraba apoyado en su casillero-

-Cállate-Bufó el pelinegro inflando sus mejillas en un infantil gesto de ''enojo''-

Lynn tan solo los observaba, por un momento había olvidado su objetivo.

-Y... escuche de una tal Debrah, dicen que es muy popular-Comento como la que no quiere la cosa-

-Oh,¿Debrah? Pues... si, es algo popular-Dijo Armin, restandole parecer no le gustaba mucho hablar sobre ella y Lynn lo comprobó al ver como sus ojos se ensombrecían un poco y su tono de voz se apagaba... como si hubiera recordado algo terriblemente amargo-

-Si, es muy una pequeña banda con Castiel, Lysandro y se si los conozcas-Agregó Alexy, soltando un suspiro al ver la reacción de su hermano-

-Solo conozco a Castiel...-Dijo Lynn frunciendo el ceño al ver la reacción del pelinegro-''¿Qué le hizo esa zorra?''-Fue lo que pensó, pero antes de poder decir algo más la campana sonó anunciando el comienzo de la siguiente clase-Pff, deberían ampliar el tiempo de descanso-Se quejó-

-Tal vez-Rió Armin, recuperándose-Bueno, cualquier cosa ya tienes nuestro número.¿Nos vemos a la salida? Quiero saber donde vives-Lynn sonrío ante eso-

-Claro-Respondió-Nos vemos Armin, Alexy-Les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno para, seguidamente, irse en dirección contraria-

-_''Conozco a Castiel.. él... se parece tanto a mi hermano...''_-Empezó a subir las escaleras, pasando saliva para intentar desaparecer el nudo que se había formado en su garganta al pensar en su hermanito_-''Pero... ¿Quienes son Kentin y Lysandro?''-_

No tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando, ya había llegado a su siguiente sin ganas, en realidad en todas las clases entraba sin aura depresiva se formo a su alrededor al ver que era la última en llegar, lo que significaba que si o si tenía que estar de compañera con ese chico raro.

¿Como sabía que tenían que formar parejas?

Fácil, el profesor no pudo haberlo escrito más grande en el pizarrón.

_''Estúpido profesor''_

¿Y como sabía que tenía que formar equipo con ese que se vestía como si estuvieran 1232134 años atrás?

Aún más fácil, era el único que estaba solo y, para rematar, se encontraba en la primer fila.

_-''Bueno, no se de que me quejo si yo no soy modelo''_-Pensó soltando un suspiro y, sin siquiera fingir una sonrisa, se sentó al lado del chico diciendo un simple ''hola''-

-Lysandro-Fue la respuesta del chico de estilo volteó para observarlo más detalladamente, notando que tenía unos hermosos ojos color...

**_-''¿WTF? ¡Son de diferente color! ¿¡Por qué los mios son normales!?''_**-Se quejó internamente-

-Lo siento-Susurró el chico sacándola de sus pensamientos-

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto la ojiverde confundida-

-Perdí el bebe-

-¿Qué bebe?-

-El que teníamos que usar para la clase-Volvió a responder, mirando distraído para cualquier ahí que se percato de una pequeña nota que se encontraba sobre la mesa-

**''Bien chicos, deberán cuidar del bebe junto con su compañero por una en cuenta que este tiene un mecanismo especial y sensible, el cual se activara si esta desconforme y eso no pasara desapercibido por mí.¡Pongan su mejor esfuerzo, su nota esta en juego!''**

Un tic apareció en el ojo izquierdo de Lynn.

-¡Búscalo ahora mismo!-Chilló, tratando de que el profesor no se diera cuenta-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?-Pregunto Lysandro viéndola, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba allí-

-El bebé-Respondió Lynn con un aura asesina a su alrededor-

-Ah ya lo encontré-Dijo con simpleza-

-¿Donde estaba?-Pregunto confundida-

-Debajo de la silla...-

Estampó su mano contra su frente, esa seria una tarea nivel Dios.

**77-77-77-77**

Suspiro con cansancio, las horas no habían pasado tan rápido como ella pensaba y, para colmo, en la última clase había tenido que formar equipo con Debrah y rubia le había caído bien ya que al parecer tenía los mismos instintos asesinos hacia la pelimarrón.

_**''Tu la matas, yo la remato y juntas la enterramos''**_

Le había escrito Lynn en un papel para pasar el tiempo y, sorprendentemente, la rubia le había seguido el consecuencia de andar escribiéndose perdieron la clase, aun que a ninguna de las dos pareció importarle.

_-''Al menos no a mi''-_Pensó Lynn cerrando su casillero_-''Rayos olvide donde deje mi super mochila''_-Frunció el ceño observando a su al rededor, todos se estaban yendo y ella no tenía ni la mas mínima intención de quedarse más tiempo-

Se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la salida, luego la buscarí estaba por salir recordó que tenía que esperar a Armin y Alexy, por lo que se apoyo contra un árbol cercano justo cuando Ámber a decirle algo pero esta se le adelanto y, con una media sonrisa, le entrego un papel para luego marcharse junto con dos extrañas chicas.

_-''¿Sera que se quería comer el labial?''-_Pensó la ojiverde al recordar a una de ellas, pero no le presto atención y miro el papel. En él había un nombre escrito y debajo decía ''Facebook''-''_Ohh! Me paso su facebook, eso me recuerda que tengo que pedirle el suyo a Lysandro, ¿Como sabre como va el bebe? ¡Espero que no se lo haya olvidado en un salón!''-_

Miro para todos lados, los gemelos aún no vení y volvió a entrar al Instituto pero ni rastro de ellos, frunció el ceño y cuando estaba por irse vio venir al victoriano a lo lejos.

-¡Hey, Lysandro!-Grito corriendo hacia él, sin notar que detrás suyo venía el pelirrojo-¿Me das tu facebook? Así nos mantenemos en contacto-

El peligris pareció procesar la información, Lynn podría jurar que estuvo pensando cerca de 1 hora hasta que se digno a dárselo.

-¿Se conocen?-Pregunto Castiel-

-Cass!-Chilló Lynn abrazándolo-

-Suel...!-Sus palabras quedaron en el aire al ver a Debrah justo delante de ellos, hasta Lysandro bajo de las nubes al sentir un aura maligna-  
-¿Se puede saber que hacen tan juntos?-Pregunto_-''¿Se cree que porque volvió va a sacarme a Castiel? No sabe con quién se esta metiendo''-_Pensó Debrah, casi rechinando los dientes-

-Te mandare solicitud..-Le susurro al oído del pelirrojo antes de soltarlo-¿Oh? ¿Se conocen?-Pregunto Lynn como si nada-

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos, apenas llegue me conectare para aceptar tu solicitud-Dijo tranquilamente el victoriano, con una pose tranquila-

-Si, vayámonos-Apoyo el pelirrojo malhumorado, pero malhumorado y todo no podía no saludarla-Nos vemos Lynn-Bufó en su interior por no poder ni siquiera ignorarla y salio de allí seguido de Lysandro y Debrah-

-Nos vemos, ah... y Adiosito Debrah-Se burlo tirandole un beso, y la pelimarrón hizo todo el esfuerzo del mundo por no matarla allí mismo, saliendo con una cara de enojo única-

Lynn observo su celular, tenía 2 llamadas perdidas y 3 mensajes de los gemelos.

_-''Are, ya se fueron ¿Tanto tarde?''-_Salio del Instituto, ese día su papi salia más tarde por lo cual volvía sola a su casa, suspiro estirándose-_''Bueno, haberme olvidado mi mochila tiene sus ventajas''-_

Camino unas cuantas cuadras hasta que llego, cerro la puerta con llave, apago todas las luces y se encerró en su habitación prendiendo la pc.

-Así que ya se dio cuenta...-Murmuró tirada en la cama, esperando que el aparato se prendiera adecuadamente-Entonces es la Debrah que conozco, pero si es así...-Su corazón casi se detuvo-Castiel... ¡ES ÉL!-Chilló levantándose como un resorte- ¡Lo sabía! BITCH PLEASE DEBRAH-Vitoreo-

**La base de datos de virus ha sido actualizada.**

-Mierda-Susurro la ojiverde con el corazón en la boca, tenía el parlante de la computadora a máximo volumen y eso la había asustado-

Se puso un pijama y se sentó frente al aparato entrando a su facebook, rapidamente busco a los que estaba segura que la aceptarían.

_**Ámber Lucero**_

_**Lysandro Backserville**_

Apenas termino de enviar la solicitud fue aceptada, recordó al bebe y le escribió a Lysandro.

**Black Lynn**- Hola Lyss, ¿Como está el bebe?

_visto a las 18:35_

Un tic apareció en el ojo de Lynn, ¡Así que no le respondía eh!

**Black Lynn**- Lysandro, ok todo bien si no quieres hablar conmigo pero dime... ¿COMO DEMONIOS ESTA EL BEBE?

_ visto a las 18:37_

Soltó un bufido y cerro el chat, ya lo agarraría en el envió un mensaje a Ámber y esta si le respondió, hasta que por fin el victoriano se digno a responder.

**Lysandro Backserville**- Lo siento, el bebe esta bien, lo deje sobre la cama.

Se había dicho asi misma que no le respondería más pero la curiosidad le gano.

**Black Lynn**- ¿Por qué no me respondías?-

_ visto a las 19:10_

Se quedo mirando unos segundos la pantalla, y recibió una respuesta recién a las 19:20.

**Lysandro Backserville**- No encontraba el teclado...

Un fuerte ruido resonó por toda la habitación de la chica, se había pegado un manotazo en la frente al leer aquello.

**Black Lynn**- No te esfuerces, luego te regalare un gps o un detector de cosas ñana hablamos del bebe y lo cuido yo.

Ámber se despidió diciendo que tenía tarea y Lysandro ya no hablo más. Decidió husmear entre sus amigos.

_-''Seguramente tienen a personas del Instituto''_-Pensó y busco entre los amigos de Lysandro-

Sonrió al encontrar a Castiel, le mando ó mirando y vio a un tal Keen Tin, '_'debe ser del que hablaba Alexy''_ pensó y le mando solicitud, si la aceptaba o no por ahora no le mirando y vio que había alguien con su mismo apellido, _''su hermano''_ también le mando.

Podría asegurar que le mando solicitud a medio Instituto.

-Espero que no me bloqueen-Susurro divertida apagando todo y acostándose, no tenía hambre, tampoco tenía tarea y su papá estaba por llegar-Tengo sueño...-Volvió a susurrar antes de quedarse profundamente dormida-

**77-777-7777-7777-77-777-77**

Miro el cielo, completamente repleto de nubes casi negras, como si un hoyo negro se fuera a formar en cualquier el paso, no quería que la lluvia le alcanzará, ya tenía suficiente con que su papi estuviera enfermo.

_-''Aun que hubiera estado bien que me trajera,con el tiempo así no podía dejarlo salir con el resfriado que se agarro'_'-Pensó Lynn algo triste-

Las primeras gotas empezaron a caer y tan solo le faltaba una cuadra, por lo que se puso a correr en las desiertas calles,llegando justo cuando se largo a llover con una fuerza increíble.

Suspiro creyéndose a salvo, entro por completo al Instituto y... todo hubiera estado bien de no ser porque todos la miraban de forma extrañ ó el ceño sin comprender muy bien hasta que vio un pequeño bulto de gente frente a su casillero, como si de una pequeña rata se tratase se escabullo y ..

-¿Que...es esto...?-Susurro al ver como estaba escrito con letras grandes, casi abarcando 5 casilleros más, un **''Maldita loca, vuelve al Manicomio'**'-

Pero no solo era eso, si no que debajo del _graffiti_ había una foto de ella con un chaleco de fuerza, su cabello todo desparramado y una cara ás de que estaba su nombre y apellido bien remarcado, para que les quede claro quien era la loca del instituto.

_-''Imposible...es imposible... ¿Es photoshop verdad?''-_Pensaba Lynn mientras sentía como su corazón se oprimía-_''No...esta foto es verdadera''-_Su cabello tapo sus ojos, sin embargo este no pudo ocultar las lagrimas que estaban empezando a salir_-''¿Quién me saco esta foto?...¿Por qué la pusieron... por qué?''-_  
Tal vez, solo tal vez, hubiera podido soportarlo si solo hubiera sido nunca falta el idiota ...

-¡ES LA LOCA!-Grito un chico, haciendo que Lynn se quedara de piedra y abriera los ojos como platos-

-¡ES IMPOSIBLE QUE SEA PHOTOSHOP!-Grito un intento de voz masculina-

-''Debrah''-Pensó Lynn con rabia al escuchar lo del photoshop, esa era su embargo el dolor le pudo más, ¿Acaso sabian lo que ella tuvo que pasar?, ¿Acaso si quiera se imaginaban el dolor que había sentido?, ¿Lo sola que estaba y que, tal vez, hubiera pensando en matarse de no ser por Armin?, ¿Qué no tenía a nadie?-

Con el corazón en un puño arranco la foto del casillero haciéndola añicos, tirándola al piso y pisoteándola.

-¡ES UNA LOCA, YA LLAMEN AL MANICOMIO!-Volvió a gritar el intento de voz masculina entre todo el bulto de gente que iba aumentando a cada segundo-

-¡Y TÚ, DEBRAH, ERES UNA ASESINA!-Grito Lynn con los ojos rojos y muchas lagrimas por su rostro, dejando a todos impactados por tal acusación. Sin siquiera importarle que la Directora había salido para ver que pasaba salio del Instituto a toda prisa, corriendo sin mirar por donde iba... ya nada importaba, lo único que quería era estar lejos-

Esa zorra lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, le dolía, dolía la voz de Armin y Alexy llamarla, incluso reconoció el tono de Lysandro, pero ni siquiera se detuvo a ver. ¿Para qué?, no solo era doloroso, si no también cosa era el _graffiti_ y otra cosa era la imagen tan.. horrible.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando se detuvo, estaba parada en medio de la calle, la lluvia era tan fuerte que todo estaba empezando a inundarse.

_-''¿Que importa? Seria genial ahogarme ahora...''-_Las lagrimas no se habían detenido, sentía que en cualquier momento no podría ropa estaba completamente mojada;tanto que pesaba_-''Debrah... me las pagarás...''-_Pensó con odio infinito, eso no se iba a quedar así es más... el juego apenas empezaba-

-Lynn-Escucho a sus espaldas, pero antes de que pudiera voltear sintió unos brazos rodearla, abrazándola como si quisiera protegerla de todo... un abrazo con amor-

Volteo lentamente y con algo de dificultad, ya que el chico parecía no estar dispuesto a soltarla.Y la verdad... no le importaba que no la soltase al ver de quien se trataba.

-Cass-Susurro, pero al segundo se arrepintió ya que su voz había salido dolida, como si le hubieran clavado mil estacas y es que así se sentía su corazón en esos momentos-

-No llores-Murmuro el pelirrojo con dolor;cuando llego al Instituto y vio a ese bulto de gente no le importo, en realidad le importaba poco y nada lo que la gente hacia a su al cuando vio como Lynn se acercaba y al rato salia corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos... su mundo se vino una rápida mirada al casillero y tomo el papel que, suponía, ella había hecho añ algo de dificultad distinguió la imagen, la rompió con rabia y sin esperar más salio tras ella, con un único pensamiento-

_''No me importa el pasado, ni tampoco el futuro...me importa el presente en el que estás tu...No quiero verte llorar...Eres mi hermana... Eres MÍA y por eso te protegeré... Lynn, yo **estoy**** contigo**''_

Hizo que Lynn apoyara su cabeza en su pecho y la abrazo con fuerza, sintiendo su agitación debido al llanto.

-Herma...nito...-La escucho susurrar a la par que levantaba la mirada, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza-Me duele...me las pagará..-

-Ya no dolerá-Murmuro Castiel, apoyando su frente contra la de ella-Yo te voy a cuidar...y no hagas nada loco-Dijo esto último como un suave reproche-

Ni siquiera supieron en que momento se acercaron tanto hasta rozar sus labios, tampoco notaron cuando la lluvia paro...

-Te amo...Cass-Dijo Lynn antes de atrapar los labios de su hermano y, aun que tardo en responder, Castiel correspondió, abrazándola aún con más fuerza-

_Porque no importaba el pasado ni el futuro...porque solo importaba el presente en el cual ella estaba a su lado._

* * *

**Esto recién empieza~Porque lo de Debrah no va a quedar ahí~Ah y.. falta Laeti (?) *Huye***

**¿Reviews?**

**PD: ¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me animan a seguirlo!~ **


End file.
